Mermaids and Stuff
by just-the-narrator
Summary: Norway is sent away from work to a vacation to relieve himself from the stress of work. Denmark is a pretty pretty mermaid. *Merman. Excuse me. Human AU, one shot, request. Read and tell me what you think! giving it a T for...just in case.


**A/N: Ok, so, my friend asked me to write a DenNor and because I listen to the MOST BEAUTIFUL music for inspiration, you get this. Yes, YOU CAN ask me to write things, and I WILL. Unless it's smut, I ain't going there.**

* * *

The boat sliced through the water and salty waves slapped the against each other in its wake, salty spray misting Lukas's face and making his hair stiffen while the wind blew it into weird angles that he knew he was going to have to smooth down later. Closing his dull blue eyes, Lukas breathed in the smell of the ocean, the cool air rolling off of it sent chills down his spine and he found himself leaning into the rail of the boat to get closer.

He was glad his boss had sent him away from work for a while, his job was stressful and he didn't particularly like the long office hours with people that managed to push all his buttons. He liked Tino well enough, though a bit talkative he meant well; and Berwald couldn't really help the way his face looked now could he? No, it was that damn annoying Alfred, he really needed to learn how to SHUT THE HELL UP.

Sighing, Lukas rubbed his temples and tried to clear his mind of work, the whole point of this trip was to get away from it, not brood over the stupidity of his coworkers.

Salt filled his nostrils and he smiled, he loved that smell, it was so soothing, like the call of all things good and true; just like it ought to be.

Running his finger-tips over the choppy surface, his eyes snapped open when he felt his fingers skim something wet and slimy and he snapped his hand back to his side. Squinting into the waves, he noticed a flash of blue green just below the surface. Peeking over his shoulder to check that no one was watching, he leaned farther over the edge to get a look at what it was exactly he had felt.

_It's probably just a fish, nothing to worry about. _

Even so, Lukas scanned the water with curious blue eyes and he felt them widen a little when he saw the shimmering blue green…thing, again.

A fin at least the length of his arms slapped the water, powered by a thick scaled….what was that? Following the long shimmering thing upwards with his eyes, Lukas found himself blushing at the well-muscled chest glistening with salty droplets from the water that the man was swimming in.

_I'd lick those droplets off that back…_

Lukas glared at himself, no, no he would not be doing that.

"Like what you see?" a voice called from below, and Lukas looked at the…well he guessed it was a mermaid, he knew they existed but geeze, they weren't usually so obvious.

Rolling his eyes, Lukas couldn't help but wonder how this particular specimen wasn't dead yet. Not only was he WAY too loud, he was also really sexy. I didn't just think that. No, I did not, that is a LIE.

"You smell like rotten fish."

"Some would say that's a plus."

_Only Emil would say that's a plus. He really is a weird kid…_

Lukas looked at the stupid half-fish and his regular look of disapproval only made the mysterious man laugh, and Lukas checked to make sure no one had heard the booming noise.

"Will you be quiet, you know, not everyone would be so calm if they saw a stupid half fish such as yourself."

"Maybe not everyone cares so much as you, sexy man."

"Don't call me that."

"I thought it was fitting."

"Is there a point here?"

"The point is, two extremely sexy men such as ourselves, would really benefit each other."

"How's that."

"Well, see, I'm really attractive, and you're really attractive, so it would logically make sense for the two of us to be together. Birds of a feather flock together and all that."

"You're a fish."

"So?"

"How can you "flock" if you're a fish?" The merman waved his hand at Lukas, like HE was the silly one.

"No need to be so technical."

"No need to be a dumbass." Lukas turned away and felt his eye twitch when he felt a thump behind him.

Turning back to the water, he observed that his view was blocked by a certain goofily grinning face.

Glaring at the wonderfully muscled chest that just BEGGED to be touched; Lukas's fingers yearned to caress that silky skin, covered in that delicious salty liquid he loved so much-

He cut off his own thoughts before they turned pornographic, thinking such things about annoying, sexy- STRANGERS, was not he agreed to when his boss sent him away. No.

Glaring up at the mermaid he hissed quietly at him, didn't he know that someone could see him? He wasn't exactly hiding.

"If you get seen I'm not covering for you."

"Well I'm not too worried about it." The mans sparkling blue eyes laughed at him, and Lukas was about to rip them out of their pretty face.

Leaning into the mermans face, Lukas opened his mouth to tell this idiot where he could stick his charming good looks and care free attitude but was cut off by a pair of silky smooth lips and a curious tongue.

Heat rose into his cheeks and shock pulled his usually bored expression snapped his eyes open and he couldn't think fast enough to pull away; taking the pause as permission to keep on, the adventurous stranger attempted to coax Lukas' tongue into a playful dance.

Lukas felt himself melt into the kiss, he didn't mean to, but honestly? YOLO

* * *

**That was fun. Ish. Hope you like it! Haha, what am I doing with my life OTL ok, reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
